Tired Of Love
by MissCEAFord
Summary: Will zoe be able to let max go? Will she be able to live her life without him? A zax fanfic please R&R:)
1. Chapter 1

**Another new zax fanfic, this idea came to me on Sunday morning when I read that Zoe was having doubts about her and max's secret 'fling'.**

**Obviously me and most other people don't want Zoe and max to end so I wondered how Zoe might end her 'fling' with max and if she did, would she miss him after a while? So this is what I came up with, sorry for any mistakes, please review and tell me what you think of this new idea**

"Twelve fifteen" Zoe sighed to herself as she looked at the watch

Zoe let her cigarette fall to the ground and ran her hand threw her hair as she stood on it with her newest pair of designer heels.

Zoe pushed open the wooden door and sighed as she heard the door bang back against the wall. The usual eyes were on her, as her heels clicked threw the ED.

Zoe stopped meters away from the doors she had once, so confidently stood threw, as she composed herself hearing the doors banging behind her and his footsteps running up to her, walking off again, just before he reached her and put his hand on her back.

Zoe didn't stop and instead slowed down, letting max follow her as she realized that the length of the ED she was walking, wasn't going to last forever.

"Zoe" max almost whispered noticing Zoe's constant movement and the lack of communication

Zoe took a deep breath, once again slowing down to max's level as she noted the flowers he was carrying, just waiting for another one his cheesy chat up lines and jokes, something that was getting rather tiring and old.

"I have a plan" max whispered in Zoe's ear, letting his lips brush against her dark hair

"Does it involve sex in the cupboard?" Zoe could read his mind, another thing that was boring her

"Yes"

"No"

Zoe felt bad, she never thought that she was the person to use a man, she would admit to anyone that she had a bad past but she never imagined and never had the experience of a fling that she had got fed up of before she realized he was married or cheated on him with nick Jordan, simple things that had happened so many times in her past.

At first his young exterior and cheekiness, mixed with his constant jokes was something Zoe loved and couldn't get enough of but now it was getting too much. Zoe would never admit that she didn't want to be in his bed every night; she knew that age would be the conversation topic, if she did.

Zoe didn't want the daily struggle of sneaking out without Robyn seeing her or leaving max off two streets away, zoe wanted to have a glass of wine and watch TV or go out for a night a couple of times a week now the weight of clinical lead had been taken off her shoulders, she hated clingy people but she also hated to admit that's what max Was beginning to be, clingy.

Zoe and max went their separate ways, max heading to his 'office' and Zoe headed to the nurse's station, where she was ready to find an interesting case to keep her occupied.

**hope you liked the first chapter:), I will update tomorrow along with my other zax fics if I get 5 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter and sorry for any mistakes; I will be very busy next week so won't be able to update as much. If I find the time on Monday I will update if I get 10+ reviews, enjoy!**

"Anything unusual, Tess?" Zoe noted Tess scanning the patient board, so walked over to her

"What sort of thing you looking?" asked Tess turning to Zoe

"something to keep my mind off..." zoe stopped mid-sentence see and feeling the quick movement of noel and Louise behind her, shifting over to hear the latest gossip "I was just wondering if there's any interesting cases, that's all" zoe rephrased her answer

"No, nothing" Tess told Zoe as she once again scanned the almost empty board" allough if you're looking something to keep your mind off things..." Tess began making sure Zoe realized that she had made a mental note of her previous comment "...there's a husband and wife having a domestic in the relatives room, I think cal has calmed them and Ethan is now giving them a 'therapy session'"

"No, I have enough problem of my own" Zoe turned around about to make a swift move to the office when she kicked herself for showing weakness. Turning around again to explain herself, Zoe was met with raised eye brows, from no other than Tess and noel.

"sorry zoe, but you have a stylish apartment with no mortgage, a well-paid stable job, more shoes than the rest of the ED put together and enough money in the bank to ensure you live out the rest of your life in luxury, and you think you have problems?" noel inquired

"one, don't speak to me like that again, two, you don't know what my situation is and three, its none of your business" zoe's heels clicked against the hard hospital floor as she made her way to the office, slamming the door and leaning her head against it.

"Long day, or hard case" Connie inquired, she had been sitting at her desk and had witnessed Zoe's grand entrance knowing fine rightly that she was not the only one watching from the fuss she had heard outside.

"Hard case or a long shift?" Connie inquired again as Zoe sat down at her desk

"If only there was a hard case, it would give me something to do" Zoe commented "it's just boredom"

"You can go home if you want" Connie said, never once looking up from her computer screen

"No" Zoe decided as she searched her desk for something to do

"And that leave that you refused to take..." Connie began making Zoe's head shoot up "I really need to advise you take it"

"Actually I might take you up on that" Zoe smiled, finally something was going her way

"Oh, ok" Connie turned back to her computer

"Is tomorrow for a week ok?" inquired Zoe

**So is Zoe planning on avoiding max?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, sorry for any mistakes and if I get 15 reviews I may be able to update again before the week is out, anyway enjoy this chapter****J**

"Yea" Connie replied still a little confused "why the sudden change of heart?"

"Oh, it might just sort out a few problems" Zoe commented as she gathered her iPad and stethoscope up, heading for the office door

"What sort of problems?" Connie inquired

"Nothing for you to worry about" Zoe assured Connie as she walked out of the door

"Zoe, we need you to pop a shoulder back into place" called Tess to Zoe, seeing her come from her office

"On my way" Zoe set her iPad down below the nursing station, hung her stethoscope round her neck and headed to cubical four, where Tess was waiting.

After Zoe had popped the man's shoulder back into place she ordered an x-ray and knowing her luck, max came into the cubical, ready to bring the man.

"It's not very busy..." max commented to Zoe who just slammed the patient's notes into max's chest, walking away, knowing that max's eyes were on her

After max had brought the man to x-ray, he wondered over to Zoe who was bent down at the nurses station with both elbows on the bench and her hands running threw her hair.

"have I annoyed you?" asked max, appearing behind zoe and checking the coast was clear before putting one hand around her waist "I..."

"Max, I have heard all the lines, heard all the jokes!" Zoe's outburst confused max as he moved his hand, taking a step back "just not here, not ever. Not anymore" Zoe finished with as she confidently walked to the office, making Connie jump as she slammed the door

"So about them problems being nothing for me to worry about..." Connie commented, only taking her eyes off the paperwork for seconds before Zoe had left the office again

"And I am taking that half day" Zoe added as she slammed the door firmly shut.

Zoe scrolled down threw her contact list as she walked from the office; she didn't even look up when she felt max behind her.

"Where are you going?" asked max as he walked with Zoe

"To the pub for a large one" Zoe commented as she reached the doors of the ED

"We're still talking about the drink right?" asked max; Zoe didn't even have to look round to see the smile on max's face

"Piss off, max" Zoe didn't even turn round to see the devastating look on his face "leave me alone"

Zoe walked on faster, as she felt max's presence move further away as he had stopped and watched her walk out. Finding the number she had longed to call, Zoe pressed call as she put the phone to her ear.

**Why is Zoe being so harsh and who is she phoning?**


End file.
